Im dreaming of a Trigun Christmas
by SailorVash25
Summary: Watch with glee as Christmas time unfolds at the Trigun house
1. Chapter 1: Meryl Scrooge

I'm Dreaming of a Trigun Christmas.   
  
Watch with glee ye little children as Christmas unfolds at the Trigun house. Rated PG for mild language and some Meryl beating the shitake mushrooms out of Vash scenes.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any other TV show or such that I might use in this fic. Err bit of a side note though Wolfwood is back! *happy dance* ^_^ Soo yeah just read the fic and review! Hope you like! Lets get started!!!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Our story begins in an old apartment building where a certain blond spiky haired gunman runs about the living room wearing a Santa hat. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "GYAAH!!! Vash!! What the hell are you doing?!" cried the sleeping shiny purple haired, short insurance girl Meryl.  
  
"Aw come on Meryl!! Get into the Christmas spirit!! You know sing a few Christmas carols!" And at this the gunman broke out into 'Tis the season." Meryl clamped her hands over her ears, "GOOD LORD VASH SHUT UP!!!" "Someone's a real scroooooge!!" smiled the overly happy Vash. Meryl growled and grabbed him by the collar "I CAN BE A GODDAMN SCROOGE IF I WANNA!!!" Vash laughed a small sweatdrop forming near his temple "Y-Y-Yes ma'am!!!" Meryl released Vash just as there was a knock at the door "I'LL GET IT!!" Cried the holiday crazed Vash as he ran to the door and opened it. To his surprise all he saw were two very LARGE paper bags filled to the brim with pudding   
  
"Mr. Vash!!" cried the taller insurance girl's voice from behind the endless flow of pudding "Can you help me?" Vash had to laugh but then he nodded his head and took the bags from the tall brown headed girl Milly. Milly wiped her forehead "Phew!! I hope I got enough for our Christmas dinner!!!" Exclaimed the worn out Milly. "Christmas Dinner? You mean there is actually a special dinner for it?" Asked Meryl raising an eyebrow. Milly looked shocked "Meryl! You mean…you've never had a special Christmas dinner with your family?!" Meryl shook her head "No. I don't even know what Christmas is.." Milly put on a motherly smile and shook her head sitting down on the couch next to Meryl. "The story of Christmas is an amazing one. Its about an amazing miracle where these people ((A/N: Byyy the way Milly is purposefully screwing up this story)) needed oil for a lamp and they only had three days to burn but miraculously it burned for 8 days enough to get more oi-" "Errrrr Milly…" Interrupted the confused Vash "That's the story of Hanukkah not Christmas.." Milly blinked up at him "Oh? Well then…the story of Christmas….Christmas…Story of…Oh yeah!!! Now I remember!" Milly laughed sticking her tongue out and playfully knocking her head "Alright the story of Christmas is a very fascinating one indeed. You see on the night of December 25 at around 1:00 12:00 central"((A/N: I have no idea if it's the right time just added it for humors sake)) Vash anime falls "The baby Jesus was born by the Virgin Mary! And no one knew how…" Meryl snorted "Please that's all made up stories told to little children to amuse them!" Milly merely shook her head "Meryl,, Meryl, Meryl believe what you want but we will all know the truth when Santa comes!" Meryl again raised her eyebrow "Santa?" Milly laughed "Don't forget Meryl He sees you when you sleeping!" Vash grinned and joined In "He knows when your awake!"  
  
"He knows if you've been bad or good"  
  
"So be good for goodness sake!"   
  
:You'd better watch out!"  
  
"You'd better not cry!"  
  
"Better not Pout Im telling you why!"  
  
They both began singing on the last line "Santa Clause is coming to town!!!"   
  
Meryl shook her head "Idiots…both of them…." just then the doorbell rang and the door flew open and standing in the doorway wearing a large Santa hat and carrying a huge cross with a green and red cloth over it was Wolfwood. "Merry Christmas!!!" he shouted. Along with carrying the overlarge cross punisher Wolfwood had with him a sack of toys "These are all things the kids down at the orphanage made for you guys. And plus a few that I chunked in there" smiled Wolfwood dumping out the neatly wrapped boxes onto the floor. "Why hello there Mr. Priest." smiled Milly "Oh! I can show you just where to put those presents!" she picked up an armfull of them and after setting his Cross Punisher down near the coat rack Wolfwood picked up the other half. Milly led him into another room. "Where's she going? Meryl asked the only remaining person - Vash. "oh to put the presents under the Christmas Tree! Exclaimed the over-joyed Vash. "There's even a special TREE for this idiotic freak-fest?!" questioned Meryl standing up. "Well Meryl I mean-" began Vash but Meryl went on a crazy rant about how wild this "idiotic" holiday was.   
  
A/N: Wellllllllllllllll now that was fun wasn't it? Okay so it wasnt the best fic ever gimmie a break Im new at this well *ahem* what happens next chapter?! Will Meryl ever find the Christmas spirit?! And what about the Gung Ho guns how are they fairing with all this Christmas cheer?! Tune in next week for-..er..whoops...I mean. Review and I'll put the next chappie up!! See you then! 


	2. And the plot thickens

aH SO YOUR BACK AGAIN!?!?! _Waaaaaait_ never mind that_ So_this is the fixxy..yeah *ahem*   
  
Tearron Walker: Wow! Good Idea! I think I'll steal *ahem* I mean. Use. It.   
  
Lil' Kayke: Wow!! You remnd me of me!!!!!! Have you ever had livewire o.o O-O ITS GOOOOOOD  
  
LaFemmScrouge: Well Meryl and the whole living in the desert thing…yeaaaah…^^;;;   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Christmas for that matter_do you_? YOUR THE GRINCH ARENT YOU??! *ahem* Never mind_back to the fic_.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The purple shiny haired girl named Meryl had finally calmed down and was sitting on the couch smugly while the other three chatted happily around her. "So then big big bother said `That was a DUCK Milly!" laughed the tall brown headed girl as the famous gunman and the priest laughed. Milly looked at the three disgusted. Just then the doorbell rang "Oh I'll get it!!!" screamed Meryl walking towards the door mumbling "anything to get me away from these idiots_" But, little did Meryl know what horror was about to strike!! When Meryl opened the door there it stood.. the most horrifying.. the most terrible_ the most utterly unimaginably horrifying thing on this EARTH!! There he stood.. Knives.. Except, it was hard to tell that he was Knives as he was wearing his usual space suit but it was bright red and green and.. The most horrifying of it all!!! He had in his arms_ A LEGATO PLUSHIE!!!! Knives had obviously made it himself. One of its eyes was hanging out and the plushies clothes didn't fit. Meryl let out a noise of disgust. Knives-san grinned happily "MEEEEERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Vashs ear twitched and he looked up "KNIVES!!!" the big blonde haired buffoon came clambering to the door to see his brother. Meryl threw her arms up "DOES IT NEVER END?!?!" she screamed angrily.   
  
After the commotion of his arrival Knives settled down and began talking with Vash Wolfwood and Milly while sitting up straight with his legs crossed and daintily sipping tea with his pinky finger out. "You know I was just telling Legato about a wonderful Martha Stewart Christmas special oh she made the most DARLING wreath out of pinecones." Knives said nodding matter-of-factly taking another sip of his tea. Meryl was now twitching going into convulsions. "Im.." twitch "Going…" twitch "To take…" twitch "A nap…" twitch. Vash nodded "have a good nap Meryl.." he looked after her as she went into her room slamming the door. After she did so the four huddled around and Vash began to speak "Alright here's the plan. Milly you go to bed early and convince Meryl to follow" Milly nodded "Right." Vash turned to Wolfwood "Wolfwood, you take your cross punisher and hide it and pretend to loose it so you can spend the night alright?" Wolfwood nods "Right. What are you gonna do?" "Me?" Vash said grinning "I'm gonna be Santa Clause."   
  
Okaaaaay so this was reeeeeally short but I've been OVERLOADED with school ^^;;; The next chapter wl be longer I PROMISE!!!! Okay must go now. Review and I'll put the next chapter up! Oh and Merry Christina/Happy Hanukkah/ Happy Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate, have a happy one ^^ 


	3. Operation: Christmas

Chapter 3: Operation: Christmas.  
  
Wheeee another chapter another chapter. Im thinking of making a new fic "The carols of Trigun" Who thinks thats been done to much Annnnnyway   
  
Tearron walker: *AHEM!!!1* I MUST MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!! For his(her not sure) is given half credit for thier reviews ^_^  
  
theWolf24: Hehe I like to make things a bit odd and unusuall dont ask!!  
  
Imateensosueme: Hehe thanks very much!! HOpe you like!!   
  
WindGoddessRind: Mol!! hehe Thanks for reviewing!!!   
  
"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creat-" "zzzZZZZZzzzz" Vash was interupted by the sound of snores around him. He sighed " 'And to all a good night.." he closed up the book he was reading.  
  
Milly opend her eyes and peeked out as did Wolfwood. Vash looked up and whispered "Operation: Christmas...is in action." Milly nods and picks up Meryl and takes her to her room as Vash and goes to to put on his Santa outfit  
  
as Wolfwood runs to chang einto his PJ's to make it look like hw as sleeping. Knives on teh other hand just knocked on the door. As Vash puled on his fake beard and hat he opend it and resisted the urge to burst out laughing.   
  
There Knives stood...wearing a large red nose and a pair of big antlers. Vash grinned "Nice costume...alright come on 'cause you know what they say!" he broke into song "Up on the rooftop click click click down through chimney  
  
came old Saint Nick!" he laughed walking outside past a very disgruntled Knives. Milly laughed and cahnged into her pajamas as well. She smiled 'have fun Mr. Vash!" she ran into her room. As Vash and Knives climbed on the   
  
rooftop Vash had Wolfwooods a big sack full of presents. Knives growled "Do I have to?" And Vash grinned saying in a baby-ish voice "Awww ish ickle Knivesy-kun a Gwinch?" Knives growled his eyebrow twitching  
  
"I'll kill you I swear..." he takes out two coconuts and begins tapping them on the roof like reindeer hoofs. Vash grinned "Good job big bro!" and with that jumped down the chimney. Meryl who was in her room asleep  
  
woke up. Her eyes widened and mistaking the sound for a burgerlar and grabbed a frying pan and stalked to the living room. By that time Vash had gotten down the chimney and was beggining to lay out presents. Meryl raised up  
  
her frying pan and prepared to strike "GYAAAAAAAAAahHH!!!" sh yelled as she hit Vash with a large BONK!!!!!!!! Milly and Wolfwood ran out and saw the scene. Vash had big swirly eyes and was laying on the ground. Meryl raised  
  
and eyebrow "Vash....?" Wolfwood and Milly ran out "MR. VASH!!!" yelled Milly. "NEEDLE NOGGIN!!" cried Wolfwood running over. Meryl looked at the three. "You knew about this..?" As the story unfolded Meryl got more and more angry.   
  
"WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSElF?!?!?!?!" she yelled and Wolfwood was the first to speak. "Er... Dokonokuminomonjawaresumakinishiteshizumetarokakora....?" At that Meryl fainted.  
  
a/n: Fun fun fun!!! Sorry for not updating in so long but yeah Anyways!!! I'll get the fourth chapter up soon!! 


	4. Here comes Santa clause right down Vash'...

Okay so lets get right down to it this is the fourth chapter of "I'm Dreaming of a Trigun Christmas" and its 3 days until Christmas..so on Christma day the last chapter of our wonderful story will be posted then.   
  
Now for some shout outs  
  
Raptor the Predator - Yes I do love craziness ^_^ I'm continuing as faaasst as I can ! I love holiday stories to ^-^  
  
Imateensosueme - Yes being Vash right around now would suck ^^;;;   
  
Tearron Walker - Glad you like the chapter!!! I'm not really sure about how many people knew that it was Wolfwood's middle name but……now they do   
  
PS Sorry for all the typos in the last one my spell check wasn't working   
  
ONTO THE FIC *points*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Meryl….Meeeeryl …come on wake up.." "Do you think she's dead?" "No she's still breathing." The voices swam in Meryl's head as she slowly came to. "Oh she's waking up" said Vash as her eyes opened. Everything was blurry for a while but her vision soon became clear. "I just had..the..the weirdest dream…" she mumbled holding her head. Then she looked around. Vash was still in his Santa costume and Knives was no where to be found. "Okay maybe it wasn't a dream…"   
  
"Meryl WHY did you hit Vash with a frying pan?!?" yelled Wolfwood as Meryl sat up. "I thought he was a robber so I hit him.." "Yes but…" said Milly "Why a frying pan Sempai?" Meyrl shrugged "It was the only thing I had.." Vash laughed putting a had behind his head "I guess our Santa idea didn't go off to well." Wolfwood glared "YA THINK!?"   
  
Suddenly there was a clip clop clip clop on the roof. Meryl groaned "Vaaaaash stop fooling around." Vash gave her a quizzical look "I'm not doing it." Meryl raised an eyebrow "Your not doing it?" Suddenly someone slid down the chimney with a loud "HO! HO! HO!" and yup you guessed it Santa (*gasp* *shock**awe*) came down the chimney.   
  
"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanTAAA!!" Vash said "IT'S THE REAL SANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Meryl looked around "This is getting weirder and weirder…."   
  
A/N: *happy dance* Yaaay well expect the next/last chapter on Christmas day!! Yay *does another dance* So yeah see you then *wave wave* BYEZ 


	5. Merry hristmas

MEEEERRRRRRRRRY HRISTMASSSSS!! Yes I know I'm missing the " " button but my " " button dosnt work anymore *sigh* SO WHATD EVERYBODY GET?!?!?! Leave it on your review!! Well heres the last " "hapter of our wonderful wonderful fi" "!! ((I'm using " " for the button that dosnt work ))  
  
Normally here I would do shoutouts but….I don't feel like it 'sides at this point right now but my " "omp is being very odd.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"HO! HO! HO!' ried the big guy. "Now why I'm here.." he pulled out a rolled up magazine and began beating Vash over the head with it "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING DRESSING UP LIKE ME!??!" Vash had tears pouring from his eyes "Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!!' he yelled. "I was just trying to teach Meryl to get into the Christmas spirit At this Santa stopped his beating and looked at Meryl "You mean your not in the Christmas ((Hehehehehee Microsoft word RULES it automatically orre ts some words without " "'s)) spirit?!" Meryl sighs exasperatedly "First this bubble head tells me the story of Hanna-whatever! Then she tells me some crazy story about a baby and I don't know what to believe!!" she sighs sitting down. Santa smiled happily. "Oh Meryl, Meryl, Meryl…Christmas isn't about any of that ..its about giving…about the joy of giving presents and looking at the wonderful expressions of joy and excitement on peoples face when they get a wonderful present." Meryl looks up at Santa with a disbelieving look on her face "Really?" Santa nodded. "Now I didn't come here just to lecture I also " "ame to deliver" he said with a hearty laugh as he layed down the presents and with a hearty "HO, HO, HO!!" h rubbed his nose and disappeared up the chimney. "Hey cool presents!!!" Yelled Vash.  
  
As everyone got their presents out of hiding they began to open them. Vash got a new red tren" "hoat some gun polish and a lifetime supply at Dunkin' Donuts. Meryl…a free anger management " "lass. Wolfwood got some ni" "orette patches and a lifetime plus four pass to Disneyland. Milly got all the pudding flavors under the how Gunsmoke sun. Knives…a psytherapist.   
  
Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: *audience goes wild* Well that's all there is. Have a very Merry Christmas!! 


End file.
